


All Alone

by LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Bittersweet, Icelandic song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow/pseuds/LifeIsWay2short2takeItSlow
Summary: Robbie hears a sad song in the middle of the night





	All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written during my geography class

During another insomniac fit, Robbie recedes to the Lazytown forest to calm his mind. There is a fairy ring he had hidden inside when Glanni Glaepur attempted to take over the town. When his brother left, Robbie left the ring hidden for anyone else who might - purposely or unintentionally - cause harm to it or the magic surrounding it. In a calming clearing, Robbie's extrasensory hearing sense picks up on singing. Not just any singing, but a melodramatic song from his childhood.

 

_Hann er grimmur í draumum mínum og grípur til mín_

_Hann flýgur mig með ótta_

_Liggja í bleyti í sál_

_Hann simmar í augum mínum í rúminu_

_Hellið mig yfir hann_

 

Heartstrings tug in Robbie's chest, hearing these words in his native tongue. He had no idea someone else would have ever known this song, let alone this language. Against all odds, the villain follows the sound.

 

_Annað stoppar ég, svefninn veiðir upp_

_Og ég er andardráttur_

_Vegna þessa verk í brjósti mér_

_Eins og dagurinn minn er búinn núna_

_Myrkrið nær yfir mig, og ég get ekki keyrt núna_

_Blóð mitt rennur kalt_

 

Robbie can relate so well to the lyrics, though he can't access his mind to who would share these emotions in town. He can't match the low timbre of the voice with anyone either. He's heard all the kids and most of the adults sing and dance over the years, but this is s serious and unlike anything else. Carefully, he makes his way through the glamored area of the woods, lying in view of other faes and some other magical creatures with strong capabilities. The small trigger in the back of his mind reminds Robbie that Sportacus is an elf, but he doesn't emit enough energy to view beyond glamours.

 

_Hann er grimmur í draumum mínum og grípur til mín_

_Hann flæðir mig með hræðslu_

_Liggja í bleyti á sál hans_

_Hann simmar í augum mínum í rúminu_

 

Peering through a heavily guarded ward, Robbie finds the mysterious singer. He widens his eyes at the sight of Sportacus crying on a meditation stone. He cries out the words, desperate for someone to hear. Yet, Robbie notes, the elf obviously doesn't want anyone to actually hear. Due to the lyrics, Sportacus is feeling alone, and it eats away at the self-proclaimed villain. It hits too close to home.

 

_Hann er grimmur í draumum mínum og grípur til mín_

_Hann flæðir mig með hræðslu_

_Liggja í bleyti á sál hans_

_Hann simmar í augum mínum í rúminu_

_Hellið mig yfir hann_

_Tunglið spilar inn_

 

Robbie creases the leaves and quietly steps out into the open. Sportacus' voice is cracked and his body is slumped over itself. He's trembling, and his voice is growing hoarse. The blue elf doesn't notice anyone else's presence. Teary-eyed, Sportacus belts out the last of the chorus while staring up at the full moon as though others like him would suddenly materialize in the light's reflection.

 

_Og ég vakna einn_

_Og ég vakna einn_

_Og ég vakna einn_

_Og ég vakna einn_

 

Though it seems he couldn't fall anymore, Sportacus completely collapses on the stone. His crystal is off to the side, a silencing charm cast on it. Sport rolls over, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand when he finally realizes he has an audience.

 

"R-Robbie?"

 

"That was a beautiful song, Sport."

 

"Yeah..." He sniffles. "It's called 'Vakna Ein.' It's, uh, my brother used to sing it back home."

 

Robbie nods, sitting next to the elf. Deciding not to pull over a charade, he takes the elf's hands in his own.

 

"Þú ert ekki einn, Sportacus."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Song Lyrics:
> 
> He is cruel in my dreams and grabs to me   
> He flies me with fear   
> Soaked in soul   
> He swims in my eyes in bed   
> Pour me over him
> 
> Otherwise I stop, my sleep catches up  
> And I'm breathless  
> Because of this work in my chest  
> Like my day is done now  
> The darkness covers me, and I cannot run now  
> My blood flows cold
> 
> He is cruel in my dreams and grabs to me  
> He flows with fear  
> Soaked on his soul  
> He swims in my eyes in bed
> 
> He is cruel in my dreams and grabs to me  
> He flows with fear  
> Soaked on his soul  
> He swims in my eyes in bed  
> Pour me over him  
> The moon plays in
> 
> And I wake up alone  
> And I wake up alone  
> And I wake up alone  
> And I wake up alone
> 
>  
> 
> Spoken:  
> "Þú ert ekki einn, Sportacus."  
> “You are not alone, Sportacus.”


End file.
